ccfalloutroleplayingfandomcom-20200217-history
The Enclave - D.C Remnants
(Some of this is based on Canon events.) This takes place after the DLC Broken Steel in F3. There are Remnants after Broken Steel though. Sargeant Reynold turned his head so he could see the remains of the Crawler. Vertibirds were flying above heading north from the crawler. There were soldiers being executed in the distance by the Brotherhood of Steel (BoS) Some Enclave soldiers were fighting back. And then there was me Corporal Laso. I dont have much of a story but I grew up as a good shot and trained with my father who was a high ranking Enclave officer. He never questioned orders. He led a group of some of the most fearless Enclave soldiers, they chewed nails and spit acid. The squad moved along and we saw a group of carvaneers in the distance strolling along but something caught my eye a vertibird in the distance coming towards us. We noticed it was a BoS vertibird. We equiped our weapons. But instead of stopping it flew overhead and headed for the remains of the crawler. We thought they were going the gather troops to kill survivers but we couldn't tell. Suddenly a radio message came in for all vertibirds to travel north so the Sargeant called in a vertibird. Our squad hauled to the vertibird and jumped in. The vertibird flew for about a half an hour and we landed down. When our squad got out of the vertibird there was Captain Lenkin greeting us. He told us we had to act fast and gather all the Remnants to prepare for the Enclaves rebirth if we could gather enough troops. I went into the medical tent only to find Colonel Autumn watching over the injured. I gasped and said "Your alive!". Colonel Autumn turned to me and said that this "Wanderer" confronted him at the purifier and let him free. Not much people knew about Colonel Autumn being alive. "We need to leave D.C and head for Johnson". I was stunned by those words. Johnson was an old Enclave bunker the place where I grew up. I left the tent and I heard the sounds of vertibirds landing. To my right were two BoS vertibirds and troops storming out and shooting soldiers. I hit the crates to my left and opened fire and took out one paladin. But there were tons of them about 8 of them 4 on each vertibird. I threw a plasma grenade and took out 3 soldiers. there were 4 more left, I threw a pulse grenade and stunned them and soldiers opened fire and took them all out. Our squad regrouped and Colonel Autumn came out of the medical tent and said good job men and Bravo squad I want to see you in the command tent in 5. About 5 minutes later we were in the tent and bravo squad (The squad with Corporal Laso) talked with Colonel Autumn about how we were going to get to Johnson without getting into trouble with the BoS. I suggested we could take the east route and travel to Johnson. Everyone agreed and we all anounced to the troopers we were heading for Johnson. I explained that Johnson was a Enclave bunker in Chicago and it was in hiding. I then remembered Whitley one of my fathers friends talked about Johnson a lot and sent Eyebots there to check on it. The status is still habitable and there is word of Enclave soldiers there. All of the Enclave climbed into the vertibirds and got ready to travel to johnson. Our vertibird stoped at an abandoned Enclave fueling station and took supplies and feul for our vertibird. I went down into the feuling bunker and found 2 skeletons and lying next to one was a Tesla cannon and a Tesla helmet and armor. I knew I wasn't a high enough rank to be able to use the Tesla helmet and armor so i climed outside and Colonel Autumn confronted me. He told me that I saved lives today and I deserved to wear it. I took off my helmet in exchange for the Tesla helmet and kept the armor in my pack. The helmet was confusing to control and adapt to but as I got familiar with the settings I then remembered he had to hed for Johnson so I climbed into the vertibird and told the pilot to head for johnson medium fuel usage so we wouldn't waste our fuel. When we finally made it to johnson there were no patrols outside so we all said the pass phrase to get into Johnson "Aiming for a better tomorrow" Those words inspired us all and most of the Enclave soldiers grew up to those words. When I entered the bunker two Hellfire soldiers greeted us. They said they got the shipment of armor from Adams air force base. Some Enclave soldiers gave them the news about the crawler and they led us to General Ford, General Ford was an Enclave veteran. He fought in the wasteland war but was never heard of by any NCR/BoS troops and escaped on a badly damaged vertibird that was soon repaired at Johnson. I introduced myself and he went over to Sargeant Reynold he said that we may have enough troops to start sending patrols out and they chatted for awhile. Sargeant Reynold came up to me and said that "there is a problem with the generator so the power is flickering so I need you and Private Darek to go and find a large generator battery" Private Darek was a monster in combat and always wanted to be in a Verti Assault Team one of the Enclaves finest men. Private Darek was equiped with a gatling laser. I changed into my Tesla armor and equiped my Tesla Cannon. We flew in a vertibird and arrived at Bunker alpha an old military bomb shelter that belonged to the MWBoS. when we jumped out of the vertibird there was two men suited with power armor and Tri-beam laser rifles. They ran over to us and said "State your buisness or you will be shot" Private Darek started to threaten them but I cut him off. "We are here to find a Generator battery is there one here?" The man replied, "We have one but wait I recognise your armor. You must be Enclave correct?" "Yes we are we were attacked by the Capital BoS and we came here for asistance of other Enclave personal" I replied. The soldier said "Well we ussualy do not allow your kind but we can offer a Generator battery but you need to do one simple task for us. We need you to clear out the death claws in the grave yard behind bunker alpha." Me and Private Darek arrived at the grave yard and there were about 10 death claws feeding on rad roaches. I told darek we were going to sit up on the ridge to our right but the deathclaws spotted us. They growled and leaped over an old pre war car. I took out my Tesla Cannon and fired an Energy Blast. The deathclaw exploded into blue dust but there were many of them. Darek threw a plasma grenade killing about 4 of them. 5 more left, I took another shot but missed. Suddenly a vertibird flew over dropping a plasma bomb killing the abominations. We went back to Bunker Alpha and the soldier greeted us and handed over the Generator Battery. He said call us in for help and we will be there. Once we arrived at Johnson General Ford inserted the battery and the power was fixed. He then sent out a squad of soldiers to go gather up any more Remnants from D.C. and they brought extra fuel with them. The next morning I went to the firing range and practiced some more. I left the building and found a patrol of Enclave soldiers. One took off there helmets and came over to me. I stopped dead in my tracks. It was Lima one of my friends who I knew before I left Johnson. He came over to me and shook my hand. How has your life been. I was speechless and I couldn't seem to find the words, he said we will talk later and headed into Johnson. I then went to talk to Sargeant Reynold who said that I was to be apart of an important mission. I was to head back to D.C with my squad and with a few others and head back to the crawler and find any D.C soldiers who were left behind. "Dont fail this" he said. "I wont." Colonel Autumn stood up on the stage. He lined us up in rows of 10. There were about 50 soldiers attending the Speech and some were on guard duty. I was in the 5th row in the front and some soldiers behind me were talking about the crawler mission. Colonel Autumn raised his hand and there was complete silence. Everyone looked up and the song America was playing through the speakers. All of the soldiers saluted and colonel autumn did the same. When the song ended Colonel autumn started speaking "This is my pledge to America and the Enclave. We have some troops going on a mission to save any soldiers left at the crawler. There has been a slight change in plans." The crowd knew what was going to happen. Colonel Autumn spoke again "All of the Enclave soldiers are going including me. Some patrols and General Ford will be staying to guard Johnson. But the mission is also changing we will not stay hiding for any longer! We will emerge victoriosly and come back. Now let me get to the point. We are going to the BoS base in the Capital Wasteland and we will charge with our remaining forces. And when we reach there filthy doorstep we give them hell!" The crowd cheered and clapped at the speech. All of the soldiers were determined to win this war. The army of Enclave soldiers gathered there suplies and loaded in the Vertibirds. We started to head for D.C. I looked at the soldiers feeling proud in my Tesla Armor when I saw Lima. "Hello old friend" I said. "Its been awhile you ready to fight?" "Im honered to fight for the Enclave" I replied. Lima looked nervous. "Whats wrong." "Ive never fought the BoS so Im not sure what will the outcome will be like but Im ready to kill any who threaten the Enclave." "Thats what any good soldier would do" I replied. The vertibrd landed a few hours later the vertibird landed and the soldiers all lined up and looked at the remains of the crawler. Colonel Autumn said "I want 3 Hellfire teams over at the crawler the rest come with me. Hellfire Commander Heptin came up to me. "Boy you are a great soldier and I would like to award your with this." He handed over a badge that had the Officer Rank on it. "I knew your father very well and you deserve this." I held the badge in my hands and placed it on my armor and it fit perfectly. I looked up at Colonel Autumn and he nodded. I stood up infront of all of the Enclave soldiers. Atention, All soldiers looked straight towards me. March, All of the Soldiers marched behind me and Colonel Autumn. We marched and wastelanders all fled into there huts. We soon entered D.C and we all stoped at the front gate. Halt I commanded. The BoS looked stunned but with no hesitstion there knees were on the ground in seconds by some soldiers and were executed. The Enclave soldiers blew up the gate and marched on through giving the BoS hell. A BoS soldier tried to flee but shot by Colonel Autumn. We all then marched into the Citadel and killed every BoS scum we could find. We then went to Elder Lyons who stood with fear. "It is wrong to kill me please stop this at once!" "For the damage you have caused for the Enclave you will not get away with this." Elder Lyons knew there was no hope and was put on his knees to be executed by the Colonel. The Enclave cheered and we left the base. Some BoS managed to escape and some were shot down. The BoS no longer had a future in our eyes. We left to the crawler and there were a pile of dead BoS. "The Hellfire troopers did a good job with this" Colonel Autumn said. They emerged and we greeted them all. Hellfire Commander Heptin shook my hand and said "America is still out there". THE END. Category:Stories